<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's always room for you by Rehearsal_Dweller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757999">there's always room for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller'>Rehearsal_Dweller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Parallel Variations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern AU, Parent AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David, Spot and Race are basically already coparenting. Buying a house together, raising their kids together formally - it just makes sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Parallel Variations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what's been tagged as the "near miss adjacent" spravey au on my tumblr!</p><p>It can definitely stand on its own if you haven't been following the NMAU, but basically the concept here is that this is an alternate-alternate universe that splits off from the NMAU timeline immediately after "until we meet again." Davey's background as it affects this fic is laid out in the story, but if you're curious about this version of Spot and Race (referred to throughout with given names) check out Parallel!</p><p>If anybody has been wondering what it might look like if Davey let himself be angry about the Leah's Mom situation, this is the fic for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should buy a house,” Tony says.</p><p>David, who’s reading on the couch, says, “Would it be super childish and dumb to say I’d miss you?”</p><p>“No,” says Tony, “but it would be <em>dumb.</em>” He crosses the room in three steps, waving wildly between himself and David and Sean, who’s sitting on the chair and watching with amusement. “Because <em>we</em> should buy a house.”</p><p>“What, me too?” says David, his brow furrowing. He sets his book down. “You’re crazy.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em>,” says Tony. “Look, we don’t want to rent forever, right? And we’re basically one household already –“</p><p>“Tones –“</p><p>“Hear me out!” Tony insists, waving David off. “We’re basically one household in every way that matters. And, like, realistically – I teach dance part time at three studios and Sean is a <em>high school teacher</em>. You make decent money, but you’re making it alone. But if all three of us were in on a house together we’d be able to afford something nicer, with more space. And a back yard! The kids would love a back yard!”</p><p>“What does your husband think about this?” asks David, the barest hint of sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>“I think it’s a great idea, actually,” says Sean. David turns to look at him, and he shrugs. “We’d miss you, too, you know.”</p><p>David sighs. “But – but a <em>house</em>? That’s a commitment.”</p><p>“You’re our best friend,” says Tony. “And, like, no offense, but it’s not like you’re gonna be dating any time soon.”</p><p>“God, none taken,” David replies with a shudder. “I kinda want to be sick just thinking about it.”</p><p>Tony flops onto the couch next to him, rubbing his back gently. “Yeah. Anyway, we basically already live together.” He pauses, pointedly looking from David to their toddlers playing on the floor together – David’s 22-month-old Leah, and Sean and Tony’s 16-month-old Frankie, who are thick as thieves and well on their way to reading as siblings to anybody who met them. “All’s I’m sayin’ is that it ain’t any <em>more</em> commitment than we’ve already got.”</p><p>David hums. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“People have roommates all the time!”</p><p>“Not usually married people with kids,” David points out.</p><p>“Forget conventionality for a minute, Daves,” Sean says. He shifts his weight more onto the arm of the chair. “Because, like, fuu- screw other people.” He glances at the kids. “Our family’s our family. And you and Leah’s part’a that for us. The three of us look out for each other, look out for each other’s kids, and nobody else can decide what’s right for how we live our lives.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” says David.</p><p>--</p><p>The newly purchased Higgins-Conlon-Jacobs house has four regular bedrooms and a finished attic that functions as a master suite. Sean and Tony take the attic master after a long <em>discussion</em> (argument) about it with David, while David claims the largest of the other bedrooms. They set the kids up in bedrooms next to each other, with the last one designated as a mixed-use playroom/guest room.</p><p>“Hey, Daves, my brother’s here to help with the move,” Sean says, sticking his head into David’s living room. Former living room? It’s moving day, so it’s clearly in a state of flux right now. “You haven’t met Jack, right?”</p><p>“Uh, no,” says David. He checks his phone. “My sister’ll be here soon, too.”</p><p>“Great,” says Sean. He calls over his shoulder. “Hey, Jacky, get in here a sec.”</p><p>Another man joins Sean in the doorway, about six inches taller and bearing no particular resemblance to Sean, although David’s pretty sure that Sean is adopted so maybe that shouldn’t be a surprise.</p><p>“Daves, this is Jack Kelly, my brother,” Sean says. “Jacky, our friend David.”</p><p>“Nice to meetcha, Davey,” says Jack, coming into the room and offering David his hand.</p><p>David stands to shake it. “Nice to meet you, Jack. Thanks for helping with the move.”</p><p>“Anything for my brother,” Jack says. He winks. “And his pretty friends.”</p><p>Sean makes an exasperated sound from the door. “Jack.”</p><p>“He <em>is</em>,” says Jack. He grins at David. “You are.”</p><p>“Thank you,” David says, a little tense. He takes Jack in for a moment – dark hair, strong jaw, great smile – and is distantly aware that he’s probably someone who would catch David’s eye in another life. Maybe a David who’s a few years older or a David whose heart hasn’t been torn to shreds would be more inclined to go along with Jack’s flirting.</p><p>Wouldn’t feel slightly ill at the very idea.</p><p>David meets Sean’s eye, and Sean seems to see the tension in his expression because he says, “Jack, why don’t we go get started on the boxes at our –“</p><p>The doorbell rings. Sean, who’s closer, answers it.</p><p>“<em>Hey, it’s Sarah and Kath!” </em>Sarah’s voice says, a little crackly through the speaker.</p><p>“My sister,” David says, and Sean buzzes them in. <em>Great. Kath’s here, too.</em></p><p>He’s invested a lot of energy since Sarah met Kath in being okay with Kath’s existence, to mixed success. He thinks he might actually be sick at the prospect of her walking into his apartment immediately after somebody tried to flirt with him.</p><p>“That’s funny,” says Jack. “I know a Sarah who’s dating a Kath.”</p><p>“Interesting coincidence,” David says, a little distantly.</p><p>The girls burst into the apartment then, and they, Jack, and Sean all make slightly startled sounds of recognition.</p><p>“Same girls, apparently!” Jack says to David, grinning. “Small world, ain’t it.”</p><p>“You guys know each other?” says David. “How?”</p><p>“How does anybody know Jack?” Sarah replies, rolling her eyes like the answer should be obvious.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just met him myself,” David says, maybe a little harshly. He’s <em>trying</em>, but god if Kate doesn’t put him on edge a little.</p><p>“I dated him in college, and Kath dated him right <em>after</em> college and –“</p><p>“David?” Sean cuts in. “You’re lookin’ a little pale, you alright?”</p><p>David is not alright, because the room had gone uncomfortably cold when Sarah said Kath dated Jack right after college, hadn’t Sean noticed?</p><p>Kath seems to know what’s wrong, maybe she can feel the ice running through David right now too. She breathes a <em>“Fuck.”</em> And, like, same.</p><p>“Are we ready to start loading cars?” David asks, feeling a little bit lost. “I’m going to go grab a box from Leah’s room.”</p><p>He leaves his sister and her girlfriend and Sean and his brother standing in his living room, retreating to his daughter’s bedroom to try to get his emotions under control.</p><p>Leah herself is at his parents’ house with Frankie, being babysat so that they’re not underfoot during the move. David finds himself wishing distantly that he were with her, because if he were he wouldn’t be <em>here</em>.</p><p>There’s a tap on the doorframe, and David turns. Sean’s standing there, looking concerned.</p><p>“Are you alright, Daves?” Sean says softly. “I can’t pretend to understand what just happened, but you ain’t lookin’ so hot.”</p><p>“I just need a minute,” says David. “I just – <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Sean comes fully into the room and opens his arms, offering David a hug which he falls into immediately.</p><p>He lets himself be held for a moment, trying to steady his breathing and his racing heart. Then he pulls away, looking down at a box of toys.</p><p>“Let’s just get moved into the house, okay?” says David. He picks up the box, then meets Sean’s eye. “The faster we get all our shit into the new place the faster Kate and Sarah and Jack will leave and then when I can breathe again I will tell you, I promise.”</p><p>Sean hums, frowning. “I can ask Jack to leave. Or have him only do our stuff, I’m sure Tones’ll get a kick outta bossing him around.”</p><p>“Jack is fine,” David replies, shaking his head. “No it’s – I’ll tell you and Tony later, okay? Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>It doesn’t take that long to get everything moved from David and Sean and Tony’s apartments into the house, all told. Many hands and all.</p><p>Before David knows it, all of their things are in the house and the kids are tucked into bed in their new bedrooms for the first time. He’s sprawled on one of the couches opposite Tony, while Sean stretches out on the other.</p><p>Tony pokes David’s leg with his toe. “You look like six kinds of mess. You good, David?”</p><p>“Fuck Kate Plumber, honestly,” David says, letting his head tip back so he’s staring up at the ceiling instead of meeting his friends’ gazes. “For real. I can’t – she fucking –“</p><p>“What’s wrong with Kath?” Tony asks, and David can hear the frown in his voice.</p><p>“Sarah told me that she dated Jack after college,” says David. It’s quiet, a little broken. “Like<em> right</em> after?”</p><p>“I guess?” says Sean. “They met like the November after he graduated, started dating early spring or so? Right around the time we met you.”</p><p>There are tears in David’s eyes now, and that cold feeling from earlier has seeped back into his bones. “I can’t <em>believe</em> her. I can’t even answer a text from my best goddamn friend and she -”</p><p>“David?” Sean says, his voice gentle and calm and even in a way David can’t even fathom right now.</p><p>David tips his head down to look at him. “Kate is Leah’s mother. She broke my fucking heart and now she’s dating my <em>fucking sister</em> and she – and she hooked up with Jack a year after our daughter was born? Less than a year after she dumped me out of the fucking blue?”</p><p>Tony scoots across the couch to pull David into his arms. “You for real, Jacobs?”</p><p>“I wish I weren’t.”</p><p>Tony turns and makes eye contact with Sean, and they must have one of those conversations they sometimes have with their eyebrows, because a moment later Sean is off of the other couch and nudging David forward so he can slide onto the couch behind him.</p><p>David is sandwiched between Sean and Tony now, not especially different to a few months ago when Kate first walked back into his life. Only this time there’s no time limit – the kids are asleep, there’s nowhere else to be. They live together now.</p><p>It feels like a while before any of them actually say anything. David just sobs into Tony’s shoulder until he can’t anymore.</p><p>“Does Sarah know?” Sean asks quietly. He’s not really holding onto David like Tony is, but he’s draped across David’s back and David can feel the vibration in his chest as he speaks. It’s comforting.</p><p>“No,” David says. It feels like an admission of guilt. Like he’s been lying – and hasn’t he?</p><p>“She wouldn’t want you to hurt like this, Daves,” Tony says, running his fingers through David’s hair.</p><p>“They’re so perfect for each other,” David says, a little desperate, “you’ve seen them together, you know that they are.”</p><p>“Sarah loves you more than she likes Kath,” Tony tells him, and David almost believes him. “If you told her, she would prioritize you.”</p><p>David shakes his head, pressing his face a little more into Tony. When he speaks again it’s just above a whisper – and this time it <em>is</em> an admission, of a very dark, sad secret. “I can’t do that to Kate. I love her too much to break her heart like that.”</p><p>“Even after she broke yours?” Sean asks, ever practical.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>--</p><p>The funny thing about Jack Kelly is that the man is an absolute magnet, and it’s impossible to escape him. Once he knows you, you’re stuck to him.</p><p>And since it turns out, oddly enough, that David and Jack already have more than a few people in common, so David coming along the next time Sean and Tony go out with their friends is kind of a no-brainer. They leave David’s fifteen-year-old brother at the house with Frankie and Leah and strict instructions to call if anything happens.</p><p>They meet the others out at a bar. Tony and Sean stand on either side of David as they walk in, and claim three chairs next to each other – again with David between them. They didn’t really plan it, but it’s an easy choice to make.</p><p>Tony and Sean make themselves a protective buffer for David for the whole night. Not stopping him from talking to anybody, of course, or getting in his way, but always making sure that one of them is between him and recently single Jack (hello, Finch, welcome to the exes club), or between him and Kath (who’s not trying to talk to him, exactly, but keeps drifting into his conversations).</p><p>David is overwhelmed by their usual introductions –</p><p>Romeo always starts, although this time he punctuates his “I dated Jack in high school,” with “but I’ve got this guy, now,” pulling Specs into a theatrical kiss, much to the taller man’s resigned amusement.</p><p>Specs introduces himself by his real name, only to be shouted down by the rest of the group.</p><p>Then there’s Albert, who blows Jack a kiss, because he’s like that.</p><p>Sarah cuts in next, with, “Junior year. You know me already.”</p><p>“Not long after we started at the World,” adds Kath, who doesn’t meet David’s eye but otherwise doesn’t give away how uncomfortable she must feel admitting it. At least Tony fucking <em>hopes</em> she’s uncomfortable.</p><p>“Elmer! I was Jack’s rebound after your sister!” follows Kath, bright as the goddamn sun.</p><p>Finch waves. “I’m Finch. We just broke up a few weeks ago?”</p><p>“Hi Dave!” Crutchie says. “Small world, eh? I was Jack’s first boyfriend way back when we were kids, but he’s still my roommate.”</p><p>- but by the end he’s mostly rolling with it. He even turns to Tony, one eyebrow raised. “So, did <em>you</em> date Jack?”</p><p>“Sophomore year of high school,” Tony says, grinning. “Took me another four years to figure out I’d been with the wrong Larkin kid.”</p><p>“Larkin?” David echoes, glancing at Sean.</p><p>“Our mom’s last name,” Sean supplies. “Our sister has it, but Jack and I were both adopted older and we never changed our names.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” says David.</p><p>All told they have a pretty good time. Crutchie works with David, apparently, and they end up having a long discussion about the column next to their table that is weirdly the highlight of Tony’s night.</p><p>Tony, Sean, and David stumble into their house – <em>their house! –</em> late that night, all tangled together and laughing and Tony thinks this might be the most fun he’s had out with his friends, at least since they’ve been adults. It might be attributable to David’s presence – he loves Sean more than anything, but David is easily his next favorite person in the world, so being out with <em>both</em> of them really made it fun.</p><p>“Have a good night?” Les asks as they come in, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“The <em>best</em>,” says Tony, grinning and pulling Sean and David in a little closer.</p><p>Les laughs. “Good. I’m sleeping in your guest room tonight.”</p><p>“It’s all yours,” says Sean. David nods.</p><p>The three of them make for the stairs, trusting Les to find his way to bed whenever he’s ready, and when David splits off from Sean and Tony on the second floor, Tony is just the tiniest, tiniest bit disappointed.</p><p>--</p><p>“Mr. Higgins-Conlon, thanks for dropping by,” the school secretary says brightly. “We just wanted to clarify something from Francesco’s paperwork.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a problem, I work at the high school a few blocks down,” says Sean. “What’s up?”</p><p>“The address you have on file is the same as another family’s,” says the secretary, whose nametag declares her Eileen. “We’ve called the other parent as well, is it possible we’re missing an apartment number?”</p><p>“I can answer for both of us, actually,” Sean replies. “The address is correct for both Francesco and Leah Jacobs; our families share a house.” He laughs. “Leah’s father, David, and my husband actually filled out the paperwork next to each other at our dining room table.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eileen replies, clearly slightly caught off guard. This hadn’t been the answer she was expecting, Sean can tell. “Well, I apologize for the assumption, and for taking the time out of your day.”</p><p>“It’s alright, we’re a little <em>unconventional</em>,” Sean says easily. And it <em>is</em> fine, but Sean does like making people squirm. “Anyway, I’m actually on my way to pick David up from work after this, if you’d like me to pass along that it’s been resolved? Save you the phone call?”</p><p>“I – that would be good, yes. Thank you, Mr. Higgins-Conlon,” Eileen says. She still seems a little thrown and ever so slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Sean smiles at her. “No problem.” He starts to leave, then pauses, glancing back over his shoulder. “Although, for the future – I’m not sure who caught the address ‘<em>issue,’</em> but if they’d read a little further down the form they might’ve noticed that my husband and I are the secondary contacts for Leah, and David is for Frankie. Might’ve tipped them off it wasn’t a mistake.”</p><p>He turns on his heel and leaves – he does actually have to go pick up David from the office, so that they can get a little bit of grocery shopping done while Leah and Frankie are at dance.</p><p>--</p><p>“Hey, this might be kinda weird, but can I live with you guys while I’m in college?” Les asks one afternoon, while he’s playing with Frankie on the floor. He’s seventeen and a senior, already accepted and committed to someplace downtown.</p><p>“We have toddlers,” Sean says flatly.</p><p>“I know,” Les replies. He gestures to Frankie. “But it’d be a lot more convenient to school than Mom and Dad’s.”</p><p>David hums. “I don’t mind, but Sean and Tony have to be willing to put up with you.”</p><p>“Hey, you know I love your brother, Daves,” Tony says. “I’m down if Sean’s down.”</p><p>“I’m down,” says Sean. “But’cha gotta babysit whenever the three’a us wanna night out.”</p><p>Les raises an eyebrow at Sean’s phrasing, which, yeah, maybe was a little odd. “I already babysit whenever the three’a you want.”</p><p>And that’s how the guest room/playroom becomes Les’s. The kids are a little annoyed at the loss of play space, but since they pretty much have the run of the house and they have the attention spans of gerbils it’s short lived.</p><p>“Mom and Dad aren’t happy,” Les tells David quietly one night, just a few days after he moves in with them. “They haven’t tried to change my mind or anything, but –“</p><p>“It’s not about you,” David replies, sweeping a hand through his hair. “I became the family disappointment when I had a secret baby with a girl I won’t tell them about, and solidified that position when I moved in with Sean and Tony. I’m sure they just think I’ll be a bad influence.”</p><p>“They don’t think that," Les says a little halfheartedly.</p><p>“They do, but it’s okay,” says David. “I’ve stopped worrying too much about what Mom and Dad think of me, honestly. Leah and the Higgins-Conlons are the best things that have ever happened to me, and if our parents aren’t happy with my family, I don’t care. <em>I’m</em> happy.”</p><p>Les pats David’s arm. “Good.”</p><p>“I don’t think I realized how <em>un</em>happy I was before,” David admits.</p><p>“I could’ve told you,” says Les with a sad smile. “You were a wreck for that whole time you and Bee were living back home. I don’t know if it was getting <em>out</em> of our parents’ house or meeting Sean and Tony, maybe both, but you’ve been, like, visibly happier since.”</p><p>David smiles.</p><p>--</p><p>“So what’s up with Davey?”</p><p>“He’s not available, Jack,” Tony says, not looking up. He’s stretching on Jack and Crutchie’s living room floor while Crutchie makes dinner and Jack sketches on the couch.</p><p>“I didn’t say I wanted to date him,” Jack says. His tone is entirely too defensive for someone who’s lying through his teeth.</p><p>“Are you even trying, Jacky?” Crutchie says, rolling his eyes. “We all know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“David’s not interested in dating,” says Tony. “Like, at all. So drop it, okay? You’re not gonna get anywhere.”</p><p>“I never said –“</p><p>“You did <em>not</em> have to,” says Crutchie. “You’re lookin’ at your two best friends since middle school, we fuckin’ know.”</p><p>Tony nods. “Jack, it’s fine. You’re always lookin’ for somethin’, s’pro’lly hard to wrap your head around somebody who’s got no interest in romance. But Dave’s been smashed to fucking pieces by a relationship before, and he’s not lookin’ to risk it again. So cut it out.”</p><p>Jack doesn’t mention an interest in David again, but Tony keeps an eye on him just in case. He knows David doesn’t take well to flirting, and Jack is possibly the biggest flirt on the planet.</p><p>A couple of weeks after that conversation with Jack, Tony finds himself on the couch with David, while Sean grades on the other one and Les does his homework on the coffee table. This is how they spend most of their evenings, actually, in comfortable quiet.</p><p>“Hey, Daves,” Sean says, frowning down at an essay or short story or something. “You think you’re ever gonna wanna date again?”</p><p>David laughs. He gently pushes Tony off of him – they’d been reading together – and sits up, leaning heavily against the arm of the couch. “I don’t think so. I’m content, you know? With all this.” He gestures vaguely around the room. “Got a house and a family and maybe it’s a little unusual but as long as you guys want me in your lives I’m here.”</p><p><em>As long as you guys want me</em>.</p><p>It shouldn’t catch Tony’s ear the way it does, but he can hear the undercurrent of <em>someday you </em>won’t<em> want me here</em> and it makes his heart ache for his friend even more.</p><p>“You know that means you are <em>never</em> getting rid of us, right?” Tony says, flopping back against David again. “Like, ever. We bought a house together, dude, you’re stuck with us.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” says David. “Sean, why do you ask?”</p><p>Sean looks up from the essay he’s grading. “One of my sophomores got dumped and she’s made every assignment since about how she’ll never find love again.”</p><p>And if there’s a warm little flutter in Tony’s chest at David’s responding laugh, well. That’s between Tony and God.</p><p>And maybe Sean.</p><p>--</p><p>Sean Higgins-Conlon is not a <em>butterflies in your stomach</em> kind of guy. He is, from his college experience of falling in love with Tony, much more a <em>forget how to breathe looking at you</em> kind of guy. He’s been married to Tony a few years now, but it still happens from time to time.</p><p>It also happens, occasionally, with David.</p><p>Like, for instance, right now.</p><p>It’s a breezy spring day, they’re at the park with the kids, and David is hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Tony dared him to, which isn’t anything especially out of the ordinary, but then David <em>did </em>it, which startles a laugh out of Tony and honest to god takes Sean’s breath away.</p><p>Which is such a stupid fucking thing to take his breath away.</p><p>(Maybe it’s Tony’s influence.)</p><p>The thing is, David is laughing. And David is absolutely fucking beautiful when he laughs. He looks, for once, every minute of his not-quite-twenty-four years and not a moment older, happy without a care in the world. There’s mischief in his eyes and a smile on his lips and he’s having some little moment with Tony and –</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Sean actually has to sit down for a moment when the thought <em>god, those are the two loves of my life and they’re such fuckin’ dorks</em> crosses his mind.</p><p>“Sean, you alright over there?” David asks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” says Sean. “Getting dizzy just watchin’ you do that sh- stuff.” He locks eyes with Tony, though, who gives him a look like he’s seen this face on Sean before and knows exactly what it means.</p><p>Which, in fairness, he has and he does.</p><p>David unhooks his legs from the bars, flipping down easily. “You sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Sean laughs. “Don’t worry about me. Worry about the fact that Les is letting the kids try to climb onto the roof of the other climber –“ He stands back up, raising his voice. “Leslie Jacobs what the <em>hell</em>?”</p><p>They’re thoroughly distracted after that, and that allows Sean to avoid his sudden awareness that he’s more than a little in love with David Jacobs.</p><p>He can only avoid it so long, though, because Tony corners him in their bedroom that night.</p><p>“You had that look on your face at the park,” he says, on eyebrow raised. “<em>That look</em>, the one you gave me all the time when we were college freshmen and you were just figuring out you were in love with me. Like, entirely against your own will.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sean replies, avoiding his husband’s eye.</p><p>Tony, who is an absolute goddamn expert at Sean’s body language, just moves so he’s back in Sean’s line of sight. “Yeah, you do. You love David, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I love him, he’s my best friend.”</p><p>“You’re <em>in love</em> with David, and I cannot believe you just made me clarify that like we’re fucking fifteen year olds.”</p><p>“Tony –“</p><p>“It’s alright if you are, Sean. I think I am, too.”</p><p>Sean sighs, sitting down on their bed. “Doesn’t matter, though, does it? Even if the two of us want <em>him</em>, I doubt he’d want us the same way.”</p><p>Tony sits next to him. “I worry sometimes that he’s already afraid he’ll lose us. He wouldn’t want to give himself anything more to lose.” He drops his head onto Sean’s shoulders. “Like he could ever lose us.”</p><p>“I’m sure <em>Kate</em> would’ve said the same thing.”</p><p>--</p><p>“I get that you guys are all emotional because your babies are growing up,” Les says, his arms crossed, “but I only have enough arms to comfort two of you, so I really need at least one of you to be okay.”</p><p>“It’s <em>kindergarten</em>, Les,” Sean says, like that justifies it.</p><p>“They did Pre-K 4 last year and Pre-K 3 the year before,” Les says flatly. “I don’t understand how this is different.”</p><p>“It’s a milestone!” says David.</p><p>“It’s arbitrary!”</p><p>“It’s a good thing you’re not in early childhood ed,” Tony muses. “You’d be terrible with the parents of young children.”</p><p>“I live with the parents of young children,” Les says. “And let me tell you, it’s not a loss to my career.”</p><p>“I think he’s insulting us,” says Tony.</p><p>“I know he’s insulting us,” says Sean.</p><p>“Tell him to shut the fuck up,” says David.</p><p>Les snorts. “I can’t believe I agreed to come along with you for this.” He shakes his head. “I could still be asleep right now, but instead I’m standing outside my niece and nephew’s school with three weepy twenty-six-year-olds.”</p><p>“Sean’s twenty-seven,” David corrects, because he’s like that.</p><p>“What a rivetingly important detail,” Les replies, rolling his eyes. “You are three grown ass adults watching your five-year-olds walk into a building. Calm <em>down</em>.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to comfort us,” Tony says.</p><p>“I’ve changed my mind, you three are goddamn exhausting,” says Les. “You took the day off for this, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” says Sean.</p><p>Les is going to hurt himself rolling his eyes this hard. “Okay. Let’s go home. I’d drive, but I fuckin’ can’t, so if one of you could please pull yourself together –“ David smacks him with his own baseball cap for that.</p><p>Les doesn’t actually come home with them, they drop him at the L so he can get down to class, and then David, Sean, and Tony make their collective way home.</p><p>“He’s probably right that we’re being a little overdramatic,” says David, flopping onto one of the couches. “But I cannot begin to bring myself to care.”</p><p>“They’re just growing up so fast,” says Sean. The much greater show of emotion, David thinks, is that he sits down on the other end of the same couch as David rather than sprawling on the open one like he usually does.</p><p>Tony drops into the space between them, which David is pretty sure is Tony’s favorite spot in the world. “It’s almost unbearable, they’re so damn tall now. Daves, can I lay on you?”</p><p>“Your husband is <em>right there</em>.”</p><p>“My husband doesn’t hold me when we cuddle on the couch, you do.”</p><p>“You hear that, Sean?” David says, his tone teasing and light. “Tony loves me more than you.”</p><p>“I’m almost sure we’re even,” Sean replies lazily.</p><p>“Pssh, like you’re not the same,” says Tony. He drapes himself across David, so his head is resting on David’s chest just below his right shoulder. “Anyway, David loves me, too, don’cha, Daves?”</p><p>
  <em>More than I’d ever admit.</em>
</p><p>David pushes the thought aside, opting to play along and not worry too much about being too attached to his roommates. He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Tones, I love you.”</p><p>“Not me, sugar?” Sean says.</p><p>“You too, Sean,” says David, sure he’s gone slightly pink. <em>Change the subject.</em> “God, at least I don’t have to do this alone; if I’d had to take Lee to kindergarten by myself – or by myself with <em>Les –“</em></p><p>Tony laughs, tipping his head back to meet David’s eye as he does. David smiles back at him, a reflex, and tries to push away the fuzzy warmth flooding his brain.</p><p>--</p><p>Sarah and Katherine’s engagement on their four year anniversary surprises no one.</p><p>Tony is pretty impressed by how steady David’s voice was when Sarah called to tell him about the engagement, which lasted exactly until he hung up and then he fell into Tony’s arms with a gasping sob. Sean and Les had distracted the kids.</p><p>Later that night, Les says, “David, what’s wrong?”</p><p>And David says, “Kath is Leah’s mom.”</p><p>And Les swears a lot and Sean has to wrestle his phone out of his hand so he doesn’t call his sister and tell her to dump Katherine then and there. Tony knows it takes Sean a lot of self control to do that and not just let Les call her, because Sean kind of hates that Sarah doesn’t know how much having Kath in his life is killing David.</p><p>The four of them go to the engagement party, because it would be weird if they didn’t, but David has a very tight guard through the entire event. Tony, Sean, and Les all refuse on multiple occasions to leave their little group even to grab drinks or snacks – the four of them move as a unit all night, much to David’s occasional embarrassment.</p><p>“Congratulations, Sarah,” David says, pulling away from the others a little to kiss his sister on the cheek.</p><p>“Thanks, Dave,” Sarah replies. “You’ve got a bit of an entourage tonight.”</p><p>“I always do, they’re just on my case more than usual,” David says, aimed over his shoulder at the three of them.</p><p>“Les is a new addition.”</p><p>“Mostly because he doesn’t usually come out, since he’s not old enough to drink yet.”</p><p>Katherine comes over to join them, and Tony grips Sean’s hand so tightly it probably hurts.</p><p>“Hey, David,” she says, smiling.</p><p>“Kate,” David replies. “Hi. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you, Day,” Katherine says, and then she does something that Tony really isn’t expecting.</p><p>She darts forward, pulling David into a tight, slightly desperate hug. Tony can’t hear what she’s saying, but she’s definitely mumbling something into his shoulder. David mutters something back, and then Katherine pulls away, back toward Sarah.</p><p>She tangles her fingers with Sarah’s. “I will.”</p><p>“What’d he say to you?” Sarah asks.</p><p>Katherine smiles at her, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “He asked me to take care of you. Hey, it looks like Jack’s waving us over, let’s go talk to Jack.” She drags Sarah away by the hand.</p><p>“So what’d you really say to her?” Sean asks once the girls are out of earshot. “Cause that sure as hell wasn’t it.”</p><p>“That sometime between now and the wedding, she has to tell Sarah the truth,” David says, his voice a little distant. “Or I will.”</p><p>“Hell <em>yeah,</em> Daves!” says Tony, hooking an arm around David’s neck and pulling him into a hug. “Now let’s go get you drunk!”</p><p>They do just that.</p><p>They have to take a cab home, because while Les is sober he still can’t drive. The three adults leave Les to manage the babysitter – his friend Boots – while they stumble upstairs arm-in-arm.</p><p>David tries to pull away on the second floor, but Tony catches his wrist. “David. Do you really want to be alone tonight?”</p><p>“No,” David says.</p><p>“Stay with us,” says Sean.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tony wakes up the next morning a little closer to the edge of the bed than he usually does, because there is a David between him and Sean. He lets himself marvel for a moment at how right it feels to wake up with David here, before remembering that there’s no way it’s going to happen again.</p><p>David is laying on his side, facing Tony, with Sean’s arm slung across his middle. Tony has a vague memory of falling asleep tangled up with the two of them, but he woke up facing David, with one arm tucked under his head and the other holding Sean’s across him.</p><p>David looks more relaxed than Tony ever sees him, in sleep. It’s a little bit funny but mostly sad, because Tony kind of hadn’t even realized the low level tension that David is always, <em>always</em> carrying was there until he sees it absent.</p><p>Tony shifts, rolling onto his back, his eyes still on David as he stretches.</p><p>“Tones?” David says quietly. He’s blinking sleepily at Tony, a small crease between his eyebrows already.</p><p>“Did I wake you, sugar?” Tony asks. “Sorry, Sean’s a pretty heavy sleeper, I didn’t even think –“</p><p>“S’okay,” says David. “Sorry for –“</p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Tony rolls back onto his side so he’s curled toward David again. He gestures to Sean’s arm where it’s still resting across David’s side. “If we didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be. You’ve <em>met</em> Sean, right? Least physically affectionate person on the planet? Currently cuddling you like his life depends on it?”</p><p>“Tony,” David says. He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something else, but closes it again.</p><p>“We love you, sugar,” says Tony. “We want you to feel safe and loved and cared for, and there’s no way we were gonna make you sleep alone with how shit you felt last night.” He brings his hand up to David’s face, his thumb gently skimming David’s cheekbone. “Do you feel safe and cared for, Daves? Do you feel loved?”</p><p>David sighs, leaning into the touch. “I do.”</p><p>--</p><p>Things change after that, but they also don’t.</p><p>There are little things – David is a little more relaxed, and from time to time on bad nights, he’ll let Sean and Tony coax him upstairs so that he won’t have to sleep alone – but on the whole their normal is the same.</p><p>(Interestingly, this normal already includes the fact that both kids call Sean Poppa. David and Tony have attributed this to the fact that he doesn’t share it with anyone. Leah refers to their collective parents as Dad, Poppa, and Tony, while Frankie calls them David, Poppa, and Dad – much to their teachers’ confusion and Les’s great amusement.)</p><p>Anyway the reality is that their relationship was already closer than average, even for best friends, even for best friends who live together, so the fact that now there’s another pet name being thrown around and a little more physical affection doesn’t actually change much.</p><p>The last actual, substantial change starts like this:</p><p>Sarah bursts into the house, shouting, “David Ezra Jacobs, why the <em>fuck</em> didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>It’s February 13<sup>th</sup>, the day after Leah’s 6<sup>th</sup> birthday.</p><p>Les runs downstairs. “Hey, guys, is it cool if the kids and I have a snowball fight in the back yard? I promise we’ll wear mittens.”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Sean. “Go wild. Let us know when you’re ready to come back in and we’ll make hot chocolate.”</p><p>Sarah waits on the couch until Les has both of the kids bundled up and out the back door. Then she asks again, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me, David?”</p><p>“Would you have wanted me to?” David replies. “Really?”</p><p>He’s sitting on the other couch, tightly sandwiched between Sean and Tony.</p><p>“Of course I would have,” says Sarah. Her arms are crossed tightly over her chest. “I know better than anyone how much Leah’s mother hurt you. And then I brought her back into your life –“</p><p>“You two are perfect for each other,” David says.</p><p>“You’ve said that before, but it’s never felt like an insult before today.”</p><p>“I don’t mean it to be,” David tells her, and Sean almost believes it. “You two have a lot in common, and you balance each other so well, and I didn’t want to ruin that before you even got started.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the better time to ruin a relationship?”</p><p>“Did it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ruin the relationship.” David settles back against the cushions, into Sean and Tony’s arms.</p><p>“I – no,” says Sarah. “I’m upset and I’m hurt that neither of you said anything and I hate that bringing her back into your life must’ve hurt you, but it’s not going to break us.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” David says, sounding a little choked. “So did you just come to yell at me for keeping secrets or –“</p><p>“David –“</p><p>“Because if you did, I think you should leave so we can let the kids back in to warm up,” continues David. “Or stay for hot chocolate, I don’t care. But Sarah – I can’t argue about this. I don’t now nor will I ever have the energy to defend not digging up the most painful thing that’s ever happened to me, do you understand?”</p><p>“David,” Sarah repeats, softer this time. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sure you are,” David says.</p><p>He stands up and leaves the room, going to call the kids in from the back door.</p><p>Sarah looks at Sean and Tony. “You knew?”</p><p>“We’ve lived with him for four years,” Tony says, his voice steadier than Sean could’ve managed, although his tight grip on Sean betrays his feelings. “Of course we knew.”</p><p>It ends like this:</p><p>David is standing barefoot in Sean and Tony’s room, dressed in soft pajama pants and an ancient t-shirt with a math pun on it. “You two have been waiting on me.”</p><p>“Well yeah,” says Tony, who’s perched at the foot of the bed. “You’ve been standing there for, like, five minutes.”</p><p>Sean throws a pillow at him. “Do you wake up every morning and think up new ways to make our lives more difficult, Tones? I really think you do, sometimes.”</p><p>David laughs. Good, okay, Tony hasn’t ruined the moment.</p><p>“Dave, c’mere,” Sean says, gesturing next to him on the bed. David nods, and crosses the room to join Sean and Tony.</p><p>“You’ve been waiting on me,” David repeats. He winks at Tony. “<em>Not</em> for bed. For our life.”</p><p>“Our life ain’t on hold,” Tony says. He’s turned around to face Sean and David, legs crossed. “You’re our best friend, Daves, and our roommate, and we’re raisin’ our kids together – if all’a that’s all you’re ever gonna be, we’ll still love you.”</p><p>“But you do,” says David. “Love me.”</p><p>“However you’ll have us, sugar,” says Sean. He meets Tony’s eye over David’s shoulder. It’s now or never.</p><p>“I am so fucking <em>tired</em> of letting Kate and being hurt rule my life,” David says. He puts his hand over Sean’s on the blanket, reaching for Tony with his other one. “I’m exhausted. But when I’m with you two, I don’t think about that. You’ve kept me grounded these last few years. You’ve looked out for me. Hell, you let my kid brother live in our house.”</p><p>Tony laughs, sliding a little closer to David on the bed. He throws his arms around David’s neck from behind. “Les is nothing. Now, if you’d asked us to let Sarah live here –“</p><p>Sean interrupts, “He’s trying to have a moment, Race, could you just –“</p><p>“Bringin’ my goddamn childhood nickname into this –“</p><p>“Stop acting like a child and I’ll –“</p><p>“Guys,” David cuts in.</p><p>Tony and Sean both fall silent.</p><p>“I love you,” he says simply.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” says Sean. “Nothing <em>has</em> to change. We’d never ask that of you.”</p><p>“I want to,” David says. He turns his head and presses a tentative kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I’m done being afraid. I trust you. I’ve trusted you two for a long time - not just with my heart, but with my family. You <em>are</em> my family.”</p><p>“You’re our family, too, Daves,” Sean says. David brings the hand that’s holding Sean’s up to his lips, gently kissing Sean’s knuckles.</p><p>“I know,” says David. He lets his forehead fall against Tony’s, his eyes closing. “I love you.”</p><p>Tony hums, smiling. “I love you.”</p><p>Sean slides toward them so he and David are knee-to-knee. They’re still holding hands. “I love you.”</p><p>They don’t talk much more that night, just fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and contentedness and love.</p><p>And after that everything changes, except nothing really does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enter Benny.<br/>My favorite thing about writing this alternate AU is that everybody gets to be just a little bit angrier. But this is also happy! I promised happy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Daves, who’s this?” Tony asks, holding up a printed photo. He found it in a box of things from when Leah was a baby – mostly things David can’t bring himself to get rid of, but also can’t bring himself to look at.</p>
<p>He passes the photo to David, who goes very, very still. In the photo, Leah can’t be more than two or three months old.</p>
<p>She can’t be, because she’s being held by Benny Davenport. He was supposed to be posing for the picture, but hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from Leah’s tiny face, so instead of looking at the camera he’s just staring down at Leah with a soft smile on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s Benny,” David says, and it comes out this scratchy whisper and he thinks he might need to sit down. “He was my best friend.”</p>
<p>“Was?” Tony echoes gently. There’s a hand on David’s arm, now, because Tony knows David and also has eyes to see when David isn’t breathing. “I got you, sugar, breathe. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t spoken to him in – fuck, how old is my kid?” David says. Tony guides him over to the bed and they sit down together right at the edge of it. He’s holding onto David like he’ll fall apart if he lets go. He probably will. “I cut everybody off after Katie fucked me over.”</p>
<p>“But you regret it,” Tony guesses.</p>
<p>“He kept texting me, he did for <em>years</em>,” says David. “Every once in a while – I don’t know why. I’d just get a text like <em>hey, are you okay?</em> And I couldn’t ever text him back because – <em>fuck</em>, Tones.”</p>
<p>Tony presses his lips to David’s forehead, combing through his hair with his fingers. “I’m sorry I asked, I should’ve known it would be painful. He just looks like someone I used to know, I wasn’t thinking.”</p>
<p>“No, I – it’s okay,” says David. He leans into his partner, letting himself be held and taken care of. “I regret it a lot, losing touch with Ben. But for a long time the idea of talking to him hurt too much, and now it’s probably been too long. He probably hates me.”</p>
<p>“Impossible, sugar,” Tony says soothingly.</p>
<p>“I never really said goodbye to him,” David says, shaking his head. “I just left and never looked back and I was a <em>horrible </em>friend. The whole time Kate was pregnant, Ben was the one looking out for <em>me</em>, you know? And I paid him back by ignoring him for six years.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to reach out to him?” asks Tony. His voice is gentle, and he’s still running his fingers through David’s curls. “It might help you feel a little better to just, like, check in and apologise. Even if he doesn’t respond, at least you won’t feel like you left it a loose end, you know?”</p>
<p>David sighs. “I might.”</p>
<p>Downstairs, the front door opens and there’s a burst of sound that marks the end of Tony and David’s quiet afternoon alone together.</p>
<p>“You need a minute?” Tony says. “I can stall the kiddos if you want some time to collect yourself.”</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you, sweetness,” David says, shaking his head. He kisses Tony, then pulls back with a sigh. “Could you? Just for a minute or two?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” says Tony. “Take your time.”</p>
<p>He gets up and walks out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. David takes a breath, trying to center himself.</p>
<p>It isn’t fair that David lost all his friends to Kate’s betrayal. It’s not fair to David, and it’s not fair to Ben or Bill or Darcy.</p>
<p>But present-day David can’t change any of it. He can’t change what Kate did, and he can’t change what <em>he</em> did. No matter how much he regrets it.</p>
<p>David has just pulled himself together enough to show his face downstairs when his phone dings, a text notification popping up on his lock screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Benny</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I haven’t done this in a while, but I saw this today and it made me think of you. Miss you, bud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[PHOTO]</em>
</p>
<p>David almost drops his phone in shock. Slightly numb, he swipes his phone open to see the photo Benny sent. It looks like it was probably taken in a thrift shop or something similar, and the subject is a VHS in a tattered sleeve that Benny is holding out to show the front. It’s a well-loved copy of the slightly terrible movie musical that had been their go-to throughout college for movie nights. David’s own copy of the tape is in the same box Race had been sorting through when he found Benny’s picture.</p>
<p>It feels like a sign.</p>
<p>
  <em>To: Benny</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Benny, I’m sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you, too.</em>
</p>
<p>He sends the response before he can second guess himself, then shoves his phone into his pocket and makes his way downstairs.</p>
<p>He arrives in the kitchen just in time to help Sean mediate an enthusiastic <em>what shape should our macaroni be tonight</em> debate – Les and Leah are arguing for Star Wars, Frankie and Tony want shells – and the distraction is enough that David doesn’t work himself up too much over texting Benny.</p>
<p>David sets his phone on the counter so it doesn’t jab awkwardly into his leg when he sits down (on the counter, because he’s a terrible example to his children). He then promptly forgets about it, until it’s going off again and Sean picks it up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Daves?” he says. “Who’s Benny and why do they want to know where we live?”</p>
<p>“What?” says David.</p>
<p>“You got a text from a Benny,” Sean answers. “’Are you still in Chicago? What’s your address I’m coming over.’ Do you want me to answer for you?”</p>
<p>“Daves,” Tony says softly. He crosses the kitchen in two steps, sliding an arm around David’s waist.</p>
<p>“Tell him,” David says to Sean. “He must be in the city, I – I didn’t know he was in town.”</p>
<p>“Who is he?” Sean asks again, even as he’s typing out a response.</p>
<p>David glances at Les and the kids, who are watching David intently.</p>
<p>“Scroll up,” David says. “I think you’ll figure it out pretty quick.”</p>
<p>Sean nods. He doesn’t make a sound as he reads through the texts, but he looks up at David after a moment with nothing but sympathy in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Dad, are you okay?” Leah asks.</p>
<p>David takes a deep breath and pulls out of Tony’s arms, moving across the room to sit at the kitchen table with Leah and Frankie. “I’m okay, baby. I’m just sad; I haven’t seen my friend Benny in a long time.”</p>
<p>“David,” Frankie says seriously, “sad and okay are not the same.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Cesco,” David says, smiling a little despite himself. If nothing else, he and his partners are raising some smart kids. “I just mean that you kids shouldn’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>Leah pats David’s hand. “You know what would help you feel better, Daddy?”</p>
<p>“What, Lee-bee?”</p>
<p>“Star Wars macaronis.”</p>
<p>David throws his head back and laughs.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, there’s water heating on the stove and laughter in the air. The doorbell rings and everyone freezes.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” says Tony. He pecks David on the cheek and leaves the kitchen before David can protest.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m looking for – <em>Race?”</em> Benny’s voice says.</p>
<p>“Buttons?” Race’s voice replies.</p>
<p>“Does David Jacobs live here?” Benny asks.</p>
<p>David comes around the corner into view of the front door. “I do. Hey, Ben.”</p>
<p>“David,” Benny says. He’s got this look on his face like he came all this way but he kind of didn’t expect David to actually be here.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you knew my –“ David pauses, before making a snap decision, “partner.”</p>
<p>Benny frowns at Race for a moment. “Yeah, we went to high school together. Is Spot –“</p>
<p>“He’s in the kitchen with the kids,” says Race. “Do you want to come in?”</p>
<p>“I – yeah.” Benny follows Race into the house, a little awkwardly, but that drains away as soon as he and David are actually face-to-face.</p>
<p>Race has kept walking, leaving David and Benny standing in the foyer staring at each other.</p>
<p>“Benny, I am so sorry,” David says. “I’m so, so sorry, and I can’t believe you just drove to my house out of the goddamn blue –“</p>
<p>“It’s kind of my thing,” Benny replies, and there are tears in his eyes. There are tears in David’s, too. Benny holds out a to-go hot cup. “I brought you tea.”</p>
<p>“Of course you did,” says David. He takes the cup, but sets it aside on a side table. “Why’d you come, Ben?”</p>
<p>“Because you were my best friend and I love you?” Benny says, shrugging. “Because I’ve worried about you for the last six years and even if you never want to see me again I wanted to see for myself that you were real and whole and okay?”</p>
<p>David launches himself at Benny and Benny catches him in the tightest hug he’s ever received in his entire life.</p>
<p>“I’ve been so worried about you,” Benny mumbles into David’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” David replies. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve texted you, I –“</p>
<p>Benny pulls back, just far enough to look David in the eye. “I understand, David. It hurt, but I get it. Katie messed you up, and it was easier to move on completely than keep in touch. I get it.”</p>
<p>“I’m still sorry.”</p>
<p>“I forgive you,” Benny says firmly. “You’re my friend and I love you and I forgive you, okay?”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” says David. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t thank me,” Benny replies. He fully steps away from David now. “Can I see Leah, or would that be weird?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, no, you definitely need to see Leah,” says David. He picks up the to-go cup Benny brought him and takes a sip as they walk back to the kitchen – it’s perfect, of course, exactly how David likes it, because Benny takes gifts of tea <em>seriously.</em></p>
<p>As they round the corner, David sees his family having what looks like an intense little conference around the kitchen table. They stop talking and look up when Benny and David enter the room.</p>
<p>“Guys, this is Benny,” David says. He makes eye contact with Sean, who looks somewhere between confused and amused. “I guess you already know Sean and Tony, Ben?”</p>
<p>“We were high school friends,” says Sean. “He’s in the exes club.”</p>
<p>“Oh god, the exes club,” Benny says, laughing. “Still going strong?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no,” says Tony. “We still hang out, but Jack isn’t really dating anymore. He keeps saying he’s trying to figure himself out.”</p>
<p>“Good for Jack,” says Ben.</p>
<p>Tony nods. “So you two were –“</p>
<p>“College roommates,” Benny supplies. He throws an arm around David, pulling him close again. “All four years.”</p>
<p>Les’s eyes go wide.</p>
<p>“Benny, that’s my little brother Les,” David says, gesturing toward him. “I think you met once or twice, but –“</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Les, you’ve gotta be as tall as Dave now!” Benny says. “I almost didn’t recognize you.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Benny,” Les says.</p>
<p>“And then the blond is Frankie,” David continues, “and – well. Leah.”</p>
<p>“Leah,” Benny echoes. “Hey, Leah-beah. I was the first person besides your daddy to hold you, back when you were brand new. I bet’cha don’t remember, but we used to have great conversations, you’n I.”</p>
<p>“Babies don’t talk,” Leah says skeptically.</p>
<p>“Benny used to make up conversations with you,” David says, smiling fondly. “Usually to try to get away with being snarky about me or your mama or our friends.”</p>
<p>Frankie wrinkles his nose. “Leah doesn’t <em>have</em> a mama.”</p>
<p>“No, she’s got three daddies who love her instead,” Tony says, ruffling Frankie’s hair. “Right, Bean?”</p>
<p>Leah nods. “And Uncle Les.”</p>
<p>“Right, and Uncle Les,” Tony agrees.</p>
<p>“Leah was supposed to have a mama,” David says. “But some things fell apart, and she couldn’t be a mama anymore. She hurt me really badly, and –“</p>
<p>“She convinced us to stop talking,” Benny cuts in. David looks at him, surprised that Ben gave him that out. “We don’t like your mama, Bean. You’re named after me, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” says David.</p>
<p>“Um,” Leah says. “That doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p>“Sure it does!” Benny says. He drops into one of the empty seats at the table, and David follows him over but opts to stand behind Sean’s chair instead of sitting down, one hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Bean, Ben. They sound practically the same.”</p>
<p>Tony snorts. “Yeah, alright.”</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to him, baby,” David says, laughing. “He’s tellin’ stories.”</p>
<p>“True stories,” Benny insists.</p>
<p>Leah hums. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s believable,” Frankie says.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em> still think we got monsters in our closets, Cesco,” says Leah.</p>
<p>“Buttons, you wanna stay for dinner?” Sean asks. “We’re having mac and cheese. Star Wars shapes.”</p>
<p>“I can’t say no to a good edible x-wing,” replies Benny.</p>
<p>“See, <em>someone</em> has taste,” Les says, pointedly glaring at Tony.</p>
<p>Tony harrumphs, crossing his arms. “You’re the worst brother I have.”</p>
<p>“He’s competing with Crutchie, that’s hardly fair,” Sean points out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and <em>Jack</em> though!” says Les, mock-offended. “I should definitely be squarely in the middle.”</p>
<p>“It’s an <em>insult</em>,” says Tony. “You’re not supposed to like it. Ranking below Jack is the <em>point</em>.”</p>
<p>Benny stays for dinner, obviously, and he stays after Les chases the kids up to bed.</p>
<p>“So,” he says, once he, David, Sean, and Tony are settled in the living room. “You three?”</p>
<p>“Us three,” David says, nodding. “We don’t really, uh, advertise it, though.”</p>
<p>“You share a house,” says Benny, raising an eyebrow</p>
<p>“We actually bought the house together first,” says Tony.</p>
<p>“I lived with my parents for a while, after –“ David looks down at his hands. “When I finally got my own place with Leah, these two were across the hall with a baby of their own. We decided to move in together after – oh, right. Ben, you’re gonna hate this: Kate is marrying my sister.”</p>
<p>“She’s fucking <em>what</em>?” Benny replies, shocked. More shocked than he’d been at the idea of David with two partners, that’s for damned sure.</p>
<p>“My sister,” says David. “Technically she’s a who, not a what.”</p>
<p>“David Esteban Jacobs –“</p>
<p>“Ezra.”</p>
<p>“- please tell me you’re joking,” says Benny. He looks to Sean and Tony for confirmation.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately no,” says Sean. There’s a low-level anger in his voice that’s always there when they talk about this. “They met through Jack, Buttons. They’re both in the exes club.”</p>
<p>“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Benny replies. “God, Davey, that’s brutal. Does your sister know?”</p>
<p>“She knows.”</p>
<p>“And she’s still –“</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Benny takes a deep breath, exhaling sharply through his nose. “God, I – she was my friend, and I really want to – to <em>not </em>be fucking furious with her –“</p>
<p>“But she ruined everything and now she’s marrying Sarah?” David finishes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that,” agrees Benny. “I’m still in touch with Darce and Bill, you know, but not Kate.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well. Kate.” David’s eyes widen. “Oh, oh my god. I just had the best idea <em>ever</em>.” He looks at his partners. “How would you guys feel if I brought a date to the wedding?”</p>
<p>“What?” Tony says, but Sean seems to be with him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, go ham,” Sean says, laughing.</p>
<p>David shifts on the couch to fully face Benny. “Ben. Benny Davenport, you’re my best friend ever, <em>please</em> go to my sister’s wedding with me.”</p>
<p>Benny laughs. “Oh, that is the best idea ever. You think Kate’ll invite Bill and Darce?”</p>
<p>“God, I hope so,” says David. To his partners, he adds, “You guys would <em>love</em> Darcy and Bill. We lived with them junior and senior year –“</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> lived with them junior and senior year,” Benny corrects, “strictly speaking David abandoned us for Kate senior year.”</p>
<p>“I hate you,” David says.</p>
<p>“You love me.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Buttons,” says Tony, “where are you living nowadays?”</p>
<p>“Funny you should ask, Racer, I just moved home,” says Benny. “Got a job with a big breezy studio downtown, which is, like, amazing.”</p>
<p>“That’s great,” David says. “I thought you said you’d never leave New York?”</p>
<p>“New York was way less fun without you guys. Like, I’ve got other friends but – it’s been really rough the last few years,” Benny replies. “So when the opportunity popped up in Chicago, I couldn’t say no.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’ll be close again,” David says.</p>
<p>The conversation drifts from there, and eventually Benny does have to leave, but not before one last tight hug and a selfie for the group chat neither of them has looked at in years.</p>
<p>
  <em>NEW YORK CREW</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Benny: [PHOTO]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Benny: it’s been a minute but he’s still my favorite</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me: you’re still my favorite too dumbass</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bill: oh are we using this again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Benny: we are I’ve decided</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Darcy: sure, okay. It’s been a while.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Benny: yeah and Dave’s still my fave you got a problem Darce</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Darcy: not for a minute. I’ve missed you guys.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me: Me too, Darce. </em>
</p>
<p>“Put your damn phone away,” Sean grumbles, grabbing at David’s phone. “Can’t sleep like this.”</p>
<p>David laughs, but lets Sean put his phone on the bedside table.</p>
<p>“You have a good day, sugar?” asks Tony. “You’re looking happier than you were this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“I guess I just – I hadn’t thought about how much that was weighing on me,” David says. He kisses Tony’s temple. “And then it all fell into place at once. I feel better.”</p>
<p>“Good,” says Tony.</p>
<p>“Daves, I love you and I’m glad you’ve got a weight off your shoulders,” Sean says. “But some of us have to work tomorrow and would really like a little sleep.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” says David. He rolls over to wrap himself around Sean. “Good night, sweets.”</p>
<p>“Night, sweets,” echoes Tony, who’s thrown his legs across David’s.</p>
<p>“Good <em>night.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2500 words of Tony being taken care of by the loves of his life (and also Les).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony knows as soon as he wakes up that it’s going to be a bad, bad day.</p>
<p>There’s a sharp pain behind his eyes, and every movement he makes drives the metaphorical ice pick deeper into his brain. He groans and rolls over, burying his face in his pillow. Someone shakes his shoulder gently.</p>
<p>“Tony, sweetness, get up,” Sean says quietly. “We gotta get the kids going.”</p>
<p>“I know,” says Tony. “I know, I just – gimme a minute, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Sean kisses Tony’s temple. “I’ll go wake up Frankie and Leah. Just remember it’s only you and me today, Dave’s already gone for that site visit.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, yeah, okay. I’ll be down in a sec.”</p>
<p>Tony loves his children. He loves them a lot.</p>
<p>Right now, he wishes he were anywhere but in the same room as his children.</p>
<p>The thing is, Frankie and Leah are six years old. Or, well, as the kids would <em>loudly</em> correct him, Leah is six years old and Frankie is five-and-three-quarters. The point is they’re young and they are constantly bickering or playing or trying to get his attention and they are loud. They are loud and Sean is showering and Les is still asleep so Tony <em>has</em> to watch them and make breakfast and pack lunches even though his head is pounding.</p>
<p>“Kids,” he says, slightly desperate, “<em>kids</em>. Can we play the quiet game for, like, five minutes while Daddy finishes making breakfast? Please?”</p>
<p>Leah and Frankie fall silent, but only for a minute.</p>
<p>“How come?” Frankie asks.</p>
<p>“Because you’re being really loud right now and it’s too early for that,” Tony says. “Remember, we were working on quiet mornings?”</p>
<p>“But <em>Dad –</em>“ Leah starts, but she stops immediately when Tony holds a hand up.</p>
<p>“No buts. No more talking until pancakes are done,” Tony says firmly.</p>
<p>And that, shockingly, actually works.</p>
<p>Both Leah and Frankie even stay fairly quiet once their breakfast is in front of them, happily working their way through plates of pancakes. This is what Sean comes into the kitchen to find.</p>
<p>He pecks Tony on the cheek as he walks in. “I thought for a minute I walked into the wrong kitchen, because none of you are talking.”</p>
<p>“G’morning Poppa,” Frankie says.</p>
<p>“We’re playin’ the quiet game,” Leah reports.</p>
<p>“Oh, are we?” says Sean. He looks at Tony. “How come?”</p>
<p>“Because they were playing the <em>very loud game</em> before,” says Tony. “And it was getting a little much.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Sean replies. He frowns. In a lower voice, he says, “Sweetness, are you feeling okay?”</p>
<p>Tony bites his lip, shaking his head. Even that little movement rattles around in his head, and he shuts his eyes tight. “Have you got them for now? I’m gonna – I think I need to go lay down for a couple more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” says Sean. He pats Tony’s shoulder. “I got’em.”</p>
<p>Tony nods shakily and makes his way back up to their attic bedroom, not bothering to turn the light back on before flopping heavily onto the bed and pulling a pillow over his head.</p>
<p>He hears the door at the bottom of their little staircase open, then the creaking of steps as Sean makes his way up.</p>
<p>“Tones?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“We’re heading out. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Headache,” Tony mumbles. “Feel like shit. Might see if Al will cover me.”</p>
<p>Sean rubs little circles on Tony’s back. “Yeah, maybe you should. David should be home early today.”</p>
<p>Tony gives a halfhearted hum of acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“Alright, we’re leaving,” Sean repeats. He presses a gentle kiss to Tony’s hair. “Text me and Dave if you decide to stay home, okay?”</p>
<p>Tony hums again.</p>
<p>Sean leaves.</p>
<p>Tony really wants to try to go back to sleep, in his cave of pillows, but he can’t. He gropes blindly for his phone, and when he finds it he activates the voice control.</p>
<p>“Call Albert,” he says, as clearly as possible.</p>
<p>“<em>Calling Albert</em>,” his phone responds.</p>
<p>It rings three times before Albert picks up.</p>
<p>“Heya, Racer, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Hi Al,” Tony says. “Do you feel like being the best friend ever?”</p>
<p>“Depends. What do you want me to do for you?”</p>
<p>“Cover my classes today?” Tony asks, letting how exhausted and strained he feels bleed into his voice. “Please? I’ve just got the two today and you don’t have a conflict class –“</p>
<p>“Race. Chill. Yes, I’ll cover you, you sound like shit,” Albert interrupts. “It’s a Tuesday, though, your after school class is Frankie and Leah’s. Do they know you’re not going to be here?”</p>
<p>“Shit, no. Sean’ll tell them.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Feel better, bud.”</p>
<p>“You’re a lifesaver, Al.”</p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it. Talk to you later.”</p>
<p>Tony gives a vague sound of agreement, and hears Albert hang up.</p>
<p>He lays still, head still buried in pillows, not quite asleep but not super aware of the world, for a while. His head still hurts but he’s happier curled in bed with his head buried under every pillow he and his partners have than he was in the kitchen with his very energetic children.</p>
<p>Eventually, he sighs. He’s got to text David and Sean, let them know what’s going on. Then, maybe, he can take a nap.</p>
<p>Tony reaches for his phone again, this time pulling it close and shifting the pillows so he can look at it. He’s got his brightness all the way down but it still feels like his eyes are burning just looking at it.</p>
<p>
  <em>TEAM DAD:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me: hey albo’s covering my classes 2day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me: if I never leave our bedroom again it will be too soon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me: sean please tell the kids b4 class that I won’t be there so they don’t pester al</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sean: yeah sweetness will do, take care of yourself</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daves: I’ll be home by three, is there anything you need?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me: a metric fuckton of water, probably</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daves: metric fuckton of water. Got it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daves: Les is home until 1 if you need him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me: thanks. Gonna try to sleep. Love you both.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sean: love you tones, feel better</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daves: love you</em>
</p>
<p>Tony drops his phone into the blankets and buries his head under the pillows again. He’s pretty sure that this time he actually does fall asleep.</p>
<p>Some vague, uncertain amount of time later, the stairs to the bedroom creak again.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tony?” Les’s voice says softly. “You awake?”</p>
<p>Tony groans vaguely, waving a hand in the rough direction of the stairs.</p>
<p>“I see,” says Les. “Well I’m about to head out, but Sean said you weren’t feeling so hot so I wanted to check on you before I left.”</p>
<p>“M’okay,” Tony mumbles.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Les replies. He sets something on the bedside table. “I brought you some ice water in the bottle with the good insulation, and a peanut butter sandwich with raspberry jam because I know you haven’t eaten anything today. S’in a container, though, if you’re not ready to eat it now.”</p>
<p>Tony pushes the pillow over his face back a little so he can squint at Les, trying halfheartedly to smile. “Thanks, buddy. You’re my favorite.”</p>
<p>Les laughs. “Yeah, okay.” He pats Tony’s foot, which is poking out from under the blankets for temperature regulation. “Feel better. David should be home in an hour or two.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Les leaves, and Tony lies awake feeling sorry for himself for a little while before eventually giving in to the part of his brain that sounds a <em>lot</em> like his partners telling him drinking water will probably help him feel better, and eating might, too.</p>
<p>So he reluctantly sits up and starts working on the water – it’s been at least half an hour since Les left and it’s still ice cold, thank God for Sean’s fancy water bottle – and nibbles a little on the sandwich. And, shockingly, he feels a little bit more human for it.</p>
<p>His phone rings. He turns the volume down immediately, but it still feels like somebody’s driving a knife through his head.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Race.” It’s Albert.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Tony asks, rubbing his temples.</p>
<p>“Uh, just a little,” Albert replies. “Jack and Medda are here.”</p>
<p>“Fucking fuck,” says Tony. “The spring recital meeting.”</p>
<p>“Did you forget?”</p>
<p>“Obviously I forgot!” Tony snaps. He regrets it instantly – this isn’t Albert’s fault. “Sorry, sorry. I should’ve called and told them not to come in.”</p>
<p>“I can do the meeting, I just wanted you to –“</p>
<p>“Al, no, you’re already covering my classes, I can’t ask you to –“</p>
<p>“Race. You’re <em>sick</em>. It’s fine, I’ve got you. I know you’d do the same for me," Albert interrupts. “And anyway, they’re already here. No point trying to reschedule at this point.”</p>
<p>“Albert DaSilva you are my <em>hero</em>.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>He wanders downstairs not long later, nestling into the corner of the couch where the arm meets the back cushions and wrapping himself in blankets. He doesn’t bother dressing – he’d come down to get the kids fed in his pajamas and never changed, and now it’s 2pm and he’s fully committed to this just being a pjs-all-day kinda day.</p>
<p>Tony has yet to turn a single light on all day, although the light sensitivity is finally starting to subside. He’s got the TV on its lowest brightness setting with the volume low, and he’s not so much watching as letting it wash over him while he half dozes in his little nest of blankets and pillows.</p>
<p>The front door opens.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, sweetness,” David says, leaning over the back of the couch. “I thought you’d be upstairs.”</p>
<p>“I was,” says Tony. He waves vaguely toward the television. “I wanted to watch some TV.”</p>
<p>“Are you feeling any better?” asks David.</p>
<p>Tony shrugs. “Some. Less like my eyes are trying to burrow into my brain with pickaxes.”</p>
<p>“Your way with words never ceases to astound me, my love,” David says, smiling. He sets his bag down against the back of the couch and moves around to sit next to Tony, who scoots over a little to curl up in David’s arms.</p>
<p>Sean and the kids don’t get home for a few more hours, and in that time Tony and David watch an Indiana Jones and a half, and Tony falls back asleep against David’s chest.</p>
<p>They burst into the house like a crash of rhinos, waking Tony with a jolt. David runs his fingers through Tony’s curls soothingly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>“It’s just the kids, love,” he whispers. “Go back to sleep. Sean and I have got them.”</p>
<p>Tony hums contentedly, leaning into David’s touch.</p>
<p>“How come Dad’s still in his pajamas?” Frankie asks.</p>
<p>“Daddy’s not feeling well,” Sean says patiently, “remember? That’s why you had Uncle Al for dance today?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” says Frankie.</p>
<p>Tony still has his eyes closed. A little hand pats his arm.</p>
<p>“Sorry you don’t feel good, Tony,” Leah says quietly.</p>
<p>Tony puts his hand over Leah’s for a moment, opening one eye to look at her with a small smile on his face. “Thanks, baby girl. I’ll be okay. I’ve got Poppa and your Daddy lookin’ out for me.”</p>
<p>Leah nods.</p>
<p>Frankie throws his arms around Tony for a brief hug. “Feel better, Dad.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try,” says Tony. The kids scurry off into the kitchen to “help” with dinner.</p>
<p>David kisses Tony’s temple. “Tones, do you want to stay down here for dinner or do you want to head back up to bed? Sean and I can bring you something a little later if you want the quiet.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m okay to stay,” Tony replies. “It’s less sharp now.”</p>
<p>“No more pickaxes?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Dinner is remarkably subdued, considering how Tony’s children are. Sean makes Tony’s favorites for dinner, and he eats slowly but finishes his whole plate. Les spends the whole meal monitoring the kids’ volume, for which Tony is eternally grateful. He doesn’t even remember Les coming home.</p>
<p>After dinner, Tony lets Sean push him back upstairs.</p>
<p>“Rest, sweetness, you look awful,” he says firmly. “Daves and I can handle the kiddos, and then we’ll come right up after we get Cesco and Bee to bed, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Tony says. He leans down to peck his husband on the cheek before crawling into bed again.</p>
<p>He’s not sure how long it is exactly before the stairs creak and the mattress shifts and there’s a person on either side of him under the covers. Time is meaningless anyway.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve reconstructed pillow mountain from our senior year of high school,” Sean says.</p>
<p>Tony, whose head is buried within pillow mountain, nods.</p>
<p>“Are the pillows a light thing or a sound thing?” David asks.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a little of both,” says Sean. They’re holding hands across Tony, their joined hands resting on his stomach. “I know he gets really light sensitive sometimes – usually when he’s been dumb about his glasses for a while – and the sound thing comes with it.”</p>
<p><em>“He’s</em> right here,” Tony mumbles. “And <em>he’s</em> been wearing his glasses thank you very much.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well you ain’t answerin’.”</p>
<p>“I would’a.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Sweets, let him rest,” David says. “Don’t rile him up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, <em>I’m</em> riling <em>him</em> up,” says Sean. “Whatever you say, sugar.”</p>
<p>David chuckles, and he lays down fully, his head on Tony’s shoulder. If Tony had to guess, he’d say David had been propped up on his elbow before. Sean relaxes, too, nestled in on Tony’s other side.</p>
<p>It’s a funny thing – he can’t see either of them, because he’s thoroughly buried in pillows, but he knows exactly which of them is which. He knows the feel of them without ever having to look.</p>
<p>David is on his left. David’s legs are long, longer than Tony’s, and they’re thrown across both Tony and Sean’s. His curls, which are getting long, are brushing against Tony’s skin at the neck of his t-shirt. David feels light next to Tony, present and entangled and grounding, but still even months into their relationship a little tentative.</p>
<p>Sean is on the right, and he’s a solid weight across Tony’s whole side. His legs kick away from Tony at the knee, though, because he likes to keep his feet out of the blankets if he can. Neither he nor David is as cuddly as Tony, but they both indulge him when he sleeps in the middle – especially tonight, because he isn’t feeling well.</p>
<p>Tony pushes the pillow over his face aside so he can kiss both of his partners goodnight. It wins a sleepy smile from David, who releases Sean’s hand to gently touch Tony’s cheek for a moment. Sean, in the meantime, starts tracing little circles with his fingernails on the exposed strip of skin between the hem of Tony’s t-shirt and the waistband of his pajama pants. Tony sighs contentedly, letting himself just sink into the moment and enjoy being held by his two favorite people in the world.</p>
<p>There’s still a dull ache behind his eyes, but even that is fading. And if it’s worse again by morning, he knows he’s got Sean and David to take care of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sarah and Katherine get married. This hit me like a ton of bricks the other day, so I figured I should finally actually write it!<br/>(have I absolutely been putting this off because thinking about weddings is still unpleasant? yes. so please appreciate that I actually did write this.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funny thing about engagements is that they have this annoying tendency to lead to weddings.</p>
<p>Which is to say that Sarah and Katherine are getting married next week.</p>
<p>Sean thinks that the ultimate insult to injury for David is probably that Katherine is changing her surname to Jacobs – not that David would ever say so, even to him and Tony. That’s alright, though. David’s better off now than he would’ve been with Katherine.</p>
<p>And anyway, David’s going to get the last laugh, really.</p>
<p>Sarah and Katherine don’t know about David’s actual current relationship, after all, but David politely asked them a few months ago if it would be alright if he brought a plus one to the wedding. He then refused to tell them who he’s planning to bring.</p>
<p>But it’s Benny, obviously. He’s bringing Benny.</p>
<p>Benny walking back into David’s life has been a blessing in more ways than they’d been able to predict from the start. For one, he grounds David through moments that even Sean and Tony can’t fully help with – through hurts like Katherine getting married, for instance. But for another, he happily fourth-wheels (so to speak) along with them on dates, which allows them to do things that are more overtly romantic than they’d been able to do before under the guise of going on “double dates.”</p>
<p>Sean doesn’t resent Benny – whose real name, or at least, whose <em>nickname</em> as David uses it, has finally largely overwritten his high school nickname – for how easily he can slip into the role of David’s faux-boyfriend. Even after six years or so apart, he and David know each other well, can toss around inside jokes like nobody’s business, and aren’t afraid of physical contact. But at the end of the day, they part ways with a laugh and occasionally a peck on the cheek, and then it’s Sean and Tony David goes home with.</p>
<p>No, Sean doesn’t resent Benny. In fact, he appreciates him to a degree he never really had when they were kids – anybody who can make David smile that easy is in Sean’s good books for sure.</p>
<p>Also, it’s going to be <em>fucking hilarious</em> to watch the moment when it clicks for Katherine who David’s brought with him.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweets, you with us?” David asks, throwing a pillow at Sean. He’s laying back against Tony on the other couch, and the three of them have been watching Last Crusade for the last hour or so.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Sean replies. “Oh, yeah. Just thinking about the wedding.”</p>
<p>Tony wrinkles his nose. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I was picturing Kathy’s face,” says Sean, grinning. “when she sees our Daves on Ben’s arm.”</p>
<p>David snorts. “I’m sure she’s figured it out by now.”</p>
<p>“Lemme tell you, Davey-love, she’s probably not spared half a braincell for who you’re bringin’. Wedding planning is a lot, and you know as well as I do that this one’s gonna be a doozy,” Tony says.</p>
<p>“What do <em>you</em> know about wedding planning?” David asks, sitting up just enough to twist around and look Tony in the face. “Didn’t you two have, like, a dinky little courthouse wedding and then dinner at Medda’s?”</p>
<p>“We did,” Sean confirms with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Specifically because wedding planning sounded horrific!” says Tony. He scratches David’s scalp, little circles like he likes, coaxing him into laying back down. “Horrific, sugar.”</p>
<p>“I hear you, I hear you,” says David, laughing. “Horrific.”</p>
<p>“I’d do it anyway if we could marry you, though,” Sean says softly. He’s not usually the sappy one of the three of them – that is unquestionably Tony – but there’s something about seeing the two loves of his life so contentedly entangled, right in the middle of the home they all share, that’s really getting to him. “No question.”</p>
<p>David looks over, his expression fond and the slightest bit awed. “Really?”</p>
<p>“A hundred percent,” agrees Tony, nodding firmly. He presses a kiss to the top of David’s head, leaving his nose buried in David’s dark curls even after he pulls his mouth back a fraction. It’s sweet, Sean thinks, but he also knows that it’s easily as much that he loves the smell of David’s shampoo as affection.</p>
<p>That’s sort of the end of the conversation, because their attention drifts back toward the movie, but Sean stays distracted.</p>
<p>It’s hard not to be; he figures he’s got the best view in Chicago right here in his living room. Tony and David are both good-looking guys, all long limbs and pretty blue eyes the both of them, but that’s not the only factor. There’s something about watching the two of them all tangled up like they are that makes Sean’s heart skip beats.</p>
<p>They do this all the time, of course. Sean likes to stretch out on one couch on his own, in his own space, but Tony and David always sit together. Sean isn’t sure if David has always been as cuddly as he is now, but Tony is almost contagiously clingy and David has definitely caught the bug. They smush together as close as possible on the couch, holding hands or with a head on a shoulder or just fully laying across each other like they are now. There’s so much unspoken love in it – the way David will gently sweep his thumb across Tony’s hand as he holds it because he knows it helps keep him grounded, the way Tony traces little circles through David’s hair to draw out the little sounds of contentment he always makes, they way the two of them fit together like they’re made for it.</p>
<p>There’s room for Sean in it, too, he fits in just as naturally and knows them just as well, but he loves getting to watch them completely unwind and relax into each other like this.</p>
<p>“You’re staring again,” says David.</p>
<p>Sean shrugs. “Is that so bad? I love you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” says David, smiling softly. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oooh</em>, Sean likes David,” Tony says, his tone teasing.</p>
<p>David laughs. He reaches for Tony’s arm, which is draped across his torso. “Yeah, like you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do,” says Tony, pressing a kiss to the top of David’s head. “You know I do.”</p>
<p>“I know,” David says. He tugs on Tony’s arm until he lets go enough for David to pull his hand up so he can brush a kiss across his knuckles.</p>
<p>There’s a creak on the stairs, and all three of them look up. It’s just Les, who’s paused at the bottom step. “Am I interrupting something? You’ve all got those sappy looks you get when you’re being mushy in the living room.”</p>
<p>Sean snorts. “You’re not interrupting, we’re just being mushy in the living room. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Just passing through,” Les says, holding up an empty glass. “I’ve still got six more pages to write and I ran out of water, like, an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“Hydrate, don’t die-drate,” Tony says, nodding. David laughs against Tony’s hand, which he’s still holding close to his face.</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous; I love you,” says David.</p>
<p>Les rolls his eyes <em>hard</em>. “Dorks.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The morning of the wedding, David is quiet.</p>
<p>The kids seem to notice something is off, although it’s clear they’re not sure exactly what.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Leah says at breakfast, “are you excited?”</p>
<p>David smiles at her, and Tony’s got to give it to him because it’s almost believable. “Yeah, baby girl. Auntie Sar’s getting married, how could I <em>not</em> be excited?”</p>
<p>Leah scrunches her nose the way David does when he’s thinking really hard. “Well, how come you look sad?”</p>
<p>David blanches. “I’m –“ He looks at Tony, desperate.</p>
<p>“He’s not sad, honey, he’s <em>emotional</em>,” Tony hops in, and sure, he’s flying by the seat of his pants but he’s definitely better equipped to improvise right now than David. “His twin sister is getting married, there’s a lot of big, complicated feelings about that.”</p>
<p>Leah hums, unconvinced. “Big feelings?”</p>
<p>“Lots,” says David, shooting Tony a grateful look as he grabs onto the excuse with both hands. “Sometimes it feels like <em>yesterday</em> that Aunt Sarah and I were your age, and now we’re all grown up and she’s getting married. You’ll probably have a lot of feelings when Frankie gets married, too.”</p>
<p>“Frankie’s not gonna get married,” Leah says with confidence. “He’s too weird.”</p>
<p>Frankie, who has been happily eating his cereal in silence through this whole exchange, makes a startled noise of protest. “<em>You’re</em> weird, Bee-<em>uh</em>.”</p>
<p>They’re saved from this turning into a day-long argument by the doorbell ringing. David hops up to get it, since it’s almost definitely Benny and he clearly needs a moment.</p>
<p>Tony chases the kids upstairs not long after, getting them both started on getting dressed then poking his head into the bedroom that used to be David’s. “How you two holdin’ up?”</p>
<p>David’s clothes still live in the closet in here, so Tony figured it would be a fair bet that he’d find David and Benny in here. It’s not really a surprise to find them how he does, either – David in his dress pants and undershirt and socks, his head resting defeatedly on Benny’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Benny gives Tony a thumbs up. “We’re doing <em>great</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony nods. “Davey?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good,” David says, picking his head up. “Actually, can you –“ He reaches toward Tony with an open hand.</p>
<p>Tony nods again, slipping into the room and pulling David into his arms. He feels David take a shaky breath, his face pressed into Tony’s neck.</p>
<p>“You’re okay, sugar, I gotcha,” Tony says softly. “Me’n Sean an’ Benny an’ Les’ll all be with you. And the kids. We gotcha, Davey-love.”</p>
<p>“I know,” says David. “I don’t even – it’s just –“</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” says Tony. “It’s okay, I know. We know.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“David,” Tony says firmly, nudging David until he picks his head up to look at him before continuing, “the mother of your child is marrying your sister today. You’re allowed to be shaken up about that, okay? You’re allowed to have big, complicated feelings over it and fall apart a little. Nobody in this house – plus Benny – is going to judge you for that. We’ll be here to help you stick yourself back together.”</p>
<p>“It’s been six <em>years</em>, Tony,” David says halfheartedly.</p>
<p>“She broke your heart,” Tony replies.</p>
<p>“I fell in love again.”</p>
<p>“I know. That doesn’t mean it can’t still hurt to watch her marry somebody else. Especially if that somebody else is somebody you know and love and want the best for.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be upset about this.”</p>
<p>“You’re allowed to be upset anyway.”</p>
<p>David sighs. “Thank you, sweetness. I’m – I’m gonna finish getting dressed.”</p>
<p>“Good,” says Tony. “I’m going to go make sure our children haven’t managed to burn the house down getting their nice clothes on, then do the same.”</p>
<p>David manages a laugh at that, which Tony is going to call a win.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Despite his shaky morning, David is feeling alright by the time they get through the ceremony. He’s being surrounded pretty tightly by his family, and Leah’s holding his hand, and it’s –</p>
<p>It’s weird, honestly, but it’s <em>okay</em>.</p>
<p>(Hearing the officiant declare them <em>Sarah and Katherine Jacobs</em> sends a sharp pain through him, but he’s got Benny’s arm around his shoulders and it’s easy to reach for Sean’s hand between their seats to ground himself.)</p>
<p>And going is worth it for the look of startled shock on Kate’s face that comes on too quick to hide when she sees Benny before she can school it back into something neutral.</p>
<p>“Benny!” Sarah says good-naturedly, giving him a one-armed hug after pecking her brother on the cheek. “I should have known <em>you</em> were the mystery plus one! Kathy, this is Ben Davenport, he was David’s roommate in college, but I’m <em>told</em> he’s now the boyfriend.”</p>
<p>David can’t help being amused by the slightly strangled way Kate’s response comes out.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she says, “it’s very nice to meet you. I think we were all starting to think nobody was ever going to win our David’s heart.”</p>
<p>And Ben, bless him, lays it on <em>thick</em>.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s certainly a catch,” Benny says, popping up onto his toes to press a kiss to David’s temple. “We reconnected not too long ago and I just <em>couldn’t</em> let him slip through my fingers again.”</p>
<p>Kate’s face twitches like she’s going to frown or maybe scream or something, but she maintains her slightly forced smile. “Hold on tight to that one.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” says Benny, “<em>I</em> will.”</p>
<p>If Sarah catches the odd emphasis, she doesn’t say anything about it.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, girls,” David says, because <em>one</em> of them has to. “I’m really happy for you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, David,” says Sarah.</p>
<p>Kate leans in and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, then almost inaudibly says, “Thanks, Day.”</p>
<p>Because, apparently, two can play at this game.</p>
<p>Then there are photos, almost endlessly. Group photos of the whole family – as defined by Esther and Mayer and Kate’s parents, <em>not</em> by David – photos just of Sarah and Katherine, photos of Sarah and Katherine with their bridal party, photos of Katherine’s siblings’ individual family groups.</p>
<p>After a quiet argument with his mother, David wins a photo for the Jacobs-Higgins-Conlon family that is <em>absolutely</em> going on the wall when they get it. David, Sean, and Tony are all holding onto each other, with the kids in front of them. To his mother’s mixed confusion and annoyance, Les is in it, too, standing to David’s right.</p>
<p>It’s all David can do not to kiss Sean or Tony in front of his family – he’s feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that’s going on but they’re this constant, steady presence keeping him sane. Not for the first time, he wishes that they hadn’t decided it would keep their lives easier to keep their relationship to themselves; something about the wedding makes him wish, just a little, that he could have that, too. Not that he doesn’t have the loving, committed relationship part – but the openness. The getting to tell the whole world how much he loves his partners part.</p>
<p>It <em>is</em> easier this way, David knows. He <em>knows</em>. But that’s still just a little bit sad.</p>
<p>They get herded to their table for dinner. Their family of six-plus-Benny is sharing with Bill and Darcy – who David hadn’t been able to stop himself from hugging, because he hasn’t seen them in years and he regrets it a <em>lot</em>, secrecy about Leah’s mom be damned – and Sean’s brother Jack, who’s Katherine’s best man. Darcy and Bill get along with Sean and Tony like a house on fire, which warms David right to his core.</p>
<p>Their table is right at the front, near the little sweetheart table the brides are sharing.</p>
<p>Jack gives a speech, and it’s a little silly but mostly sweet. He talks about how he met Kath right when he first started at the World and they’d hit it off – but not as fast as she hit it off with Sarah when he introduced her to his friends. He talks about the people they are now and playfully takes credit for setting them up, and David’s pretty sure he’s a little teary by the end.</p>
<p>David is next, Sarah’s best man, and he gets through almost the whole thing before he chokes on Katherine’s name.</p>
<p>“- and Kate,” he repeats, clearer this time, “is easily one of the best things that’s ever happened to Sarah. I can’t say exactly why the universe decided to throw them together, but for my sister’s sake, I’m forever grateful it did.”</p>
<p>When he finishes, he falls back into his seat a little heavily. Sean, sitting to his left, reaches for his hand under the table and squeezes it. Bill and Darce are both watching him sadly, and David can’t quite bring himself to meet either of their gazes. Even Jack is giving him a funny look, like he’s caught some of the tension even though he doesn’t know where it’s coming from.</p>
<p>Benny leans over and kisses his temple, then whispers, “You did good, babe.”</p>
<p>David smiles. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t know what she’s missing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure she does.”</p>
<p>Benny makes a pained sound, then sits back in his chair.</p>
<p>David dances with his sister, and it’s lovely and he really truly is happy for her, and then as the music is winding down, someone taps his shoulder.</p>
<p>Kate.</p>
<p>“Mind if I steal your brother for the next one, Sar-bear?” Kate asks, smiling sweetly at her new wife.</p>
<p>“Of course,” says Sarah. “You two play nice, would you?”</p>
<p>David nods, and lets Kate slip into his arms in Sarah’s place.</p>
<p>“I feel like I should thank you, Day,” Kate says quietly as they sway in time to the music. “For – for not – I mean, you could have – I wouldn’t have blamed you for telling Sarah to steer clear of me.”</p>
<p>“You make each other happy,” David says honestly, “I was never going to get in the way of that.”</p>
<p>“Still,” says Kate. “Thank you. You’re a good man, David.”</p>
<p>David hums noncommittally.</p>
<p>And then, sort of abruptly, the reality of his current situation hits him. He’s dancing with Kate Pulitzer at her <em>wedding</em>. She’s exactly as beautiful as he’d always imagined she would be, her hair falling over her shoulders in perfect curls, her makeup impeccable, her dress sparkling and absolutely gorgeous.</p>
<p>He’s dancing with Kate at her wedding, and it suddenly feels so unbelievably wrong he can’t breathe.</p>
<p>He must freeze up, because Kate says, “Day, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Katie,” David replies, “I – I need a minute.”</p>
<p>And then he steps away from her, even though the song isn’t over, and he makes a break for the bathroom.</p>
<p>Sean finds him there before long, silently pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>He lets David cling to him for as long as he needs to, and when David finally steps away he doesn’t say anything about the shaky way David is breathing or the tears glossing over his eyes.</p>
<p>All he says is, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” David echoes. “So much. Thank you, Sean.”</p>
<p>Sean shakes his head. “I’m your partner, this is what I’m here for.”</p>
<p>“To comfort me over a heartbreak I’ve been over for six years?”</p>
<p>“To comfort you over the first love of your life marrying someone else.” Sean pats his shoulder. “Nobody in the world would blame you for feeling shaken up over that, sugar, least of all me’n Tones.”</p>
<p>“I do,” says David.</p>
<p>“Well, good thing you’re not me and Tony, then,” says Sean. “C’mon, your <em>boyfriend</em> thinks it’ll be real funny to say hi to your parents, but he wants you with’im.”</p>
<p>David snorts. “They don’t remember him.”</p>
<p>“My understanding is that that’s why he thinks it’ll be funny,” says Sean. “I think it might help you feel a little better, you two love being all fake mushy over each other.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” says David, “yeah, I think it might.”</p>
<p>He trails Sean back out into the fray, meeting up with the rest of the family near their table.</p>
<p>David drops to his knee in front of Leah. “Hey, baby girl, I bet your Aunt Katie would love to dance with you tonight, why don’t you go ask her?”</p>
<p>Leah nods, grinning, and scampers away.</p>
<p>When David doesn’t get up right away, Frankie frowns at him.</p>
<p>“Daddy, are you still having big feelings?” he asks quietly.</p>
<p>“A few,” says David. “I bet I’d feel better if my favorite son gave me a hug, though.”</p>
<p>“I am your only son,” Frankie says, rolling his eyes. He hugs David anyway.</p>
<p>“Exactly, that’s why you’re my favorite,” David replies. He kisses Frankie’s forehead and then stands up. “Alright, Benny, what was this I’ve heard about you wanting to confuse my parents?”</p>
<p>Benny loops his arm through David’s. “We shall see.”</p>
<p>They find their way onto the dance floor, and then dance their way over to Esther and Mayer.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Benny says, playing surprised. “Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs! I didn’t get a chance to say hello, earlier. It’s very nice to see you again, congrats on Sarah’s wedding.”</p>
<p>Mayer frowns at Benny. “Have we met?”</p>
<p>“<em>Dad</em>,” David says, suppressing a grin and trying to look offended.</p>
<p>“No, baby, it’s okay,” says Benny. He holds a hand out for Mayer to shake. “I know it’s been a few years, sir. I’m Benjamin Davenport, David’s boyfriend. I lived with him in college.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” says Esther, a little awkwardly.</p>
<p>The thing is, Benny <em>has</em> met his parents. He’s met them at least a dozen times, but all at least six years ago. Benny hung around his house pretty regularly over their school breaks. Sure, they weren’t dating at the time – they aren’t really even dating now – but he’s the only person David has <em>ever</em> introduced to his parents and it didn’t even stick. This is pretty much exactly as funny as David expected it to be.</p>
<p>David kisses Benny’s cheek. “Come on, babe, let’s go get another drink.”</p>
<p>Benny nods. “Nice to see you again!”</p>
<p>And they leave David’s parents there, stunned and perplexed. It’s delightful.</p>
<p>He has fun, really. It’s fun to play over-the-top smitten with Benny, it’s fun to dance with his kids and his <em>roommates</em>. It gets a little easier to relax the longer the night goes on, but he still startles when Kate throws herself down in a chair next to him while he’s taking a breather.</p>
<p>“So, you and Benny?” she says, one eyebrow raised. “What happened to platonic soulmates?”</p>
<p>“We’re probably still soulmates,” David says. He’s suddenly uncertain whether he wants Kate to believe that he and Benny are actually involved. The thought puts an uneasy knot in David’s chest.</p>
<p>“I should’ve known,” says Kate. “You two were always –“</p>
<p>“It wasn’t <em>like</em> that then,” says David.</p>
<p>As if summoned, Benny appears at David’s shoulder. “What are you two chit-chattin’ about?”</p>
<p>“You,” David and Kate say in unison.</p>
<p>“Aw, you missed me that much, Katie-girl?” Benny says. He puts a hand on David’s shoulder, squeezing gently.</p>
<p>“I did miss you,” Kate says, a little hoarsely. “I’m sure you won’t believe me, but I did.”</p>
<p>Benny makes a funny little sound at the back of his throat. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised the two of you got together, you know,” Kate says.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, I’m just gonna shut that right down,” says Benny, his fingers digging into David’s arm a little. “See, David and I loved each other in college, but it wasn’t romantic even for a <em>second</em>, you hear me? And you don’t get to make yourself feel better about leaving him by tricking yourself into believing he wasn’t fully invested in your relationship. David fucking <em>adored</em> you, Kate. Own it and move on.”</p>
<p>“Ben,” David says softly.</p>
<p>“No, he’s right,” says Kate. “I’m sure he’s right.”</p>
<p>“Damn straight,” says Benny. He pats David’s shoulder, and David looks up at him. “Come on, babe. Your family’s ready to leave.”</p>
<p>David stands up, but pauses for a moment. “Bye, Katie. Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, David,” Kate replies.</p>
<p>“Love you, Kate,” says David.</p>
<p>She nods, a little sadly. “Love you, too.”</p>
<p>David takes a deep breath and follows Benny back to the family.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sean is honestly pretty exhausted by the time they get home after the wedding. Getting the kids into pajamas is easier than usual, at least, because they’re both half asleep, so the bedtime routine is quick and relatively easy.</p>
<p>Les gives David a tight hug before disappearing into his room.</p>
<p>Sean, Tony, and David make their way upstairs, changing slowly out of their suits and into their own pajamas.</p>
<p>“That was worse than I thought it would be,” David says, flinging himself across the bed.</p>
<p>“It’s over now, though,” Tony says, climbing in next to him. “Now you just get to curl up in bed with us and sleep until the kids decide they want breakfast.”</p>
<p>David laughs. “My favorite.”</p>
<p>“Better be,” says Sean. He crawls in on David’s other side.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I tell you two often enough how much I love you,” David says. “Because it’s a lot. I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t found you.”</p>
<p>Tony props himself up on an elbow and kisses David firmly. “You don’t have to know. Because you <em>did</em> find us.”</p>
<p>“And we love you,” Sean adds. “So we ain’t goin’ anywhere.”</p>
<p>They scoot as close to each other as possible. David’s in the middle, obviously, laying on his back and staring distantly up at the ceiling. Tony is wrapped tightly around his left side, his head on David’s chest and his arm and leg both thrown across him, clinging. Sean is on David’s right, tucked under his arm, with his hand twisted up in David’s pajama shirt.</p>
<p>It reminds Sean almost unavoidably of the first night David ever spent with them – the night after Sarah and Katherine’s engagement party. They’d clung just as tight that night, both Sean and Tony trying their best to keep David together while he was still keeping them at arm’s length in daylight.</p>
<p>This time is different though, really. Sure, they’re all tangled up much the same way they’d fallen asleep then, but now David isn’t going to try to wriggle out in the morning. He knows he’s loved here, he <em>lets himself </em>be loved here, and he knows he doesn’t need to pull himself back together on his own. He knows, he <em>trusts</em>, that Sean and Tony love him and they aren’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>After today, Sean can’t help being grateful that David did finally let them in. He can’t imagine how Kath could let go of someone so perfect, but he’s not complaining if it means David found his way to them.</p>
<p>The last thought Sean has before falling asleep is that David is <em>theirs</em> now, and they’re not letting go any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>